


One Romantic Dinner

by AnneLaurant



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: Phobos sets up a dinner for himself and his beloved.





	One Romantic Dinner

Phobos turned the lights off. His eyes scanned the room. Every last detail must be perfect. The dinner, the placement of every single furniture, the ambience, the fragrance–

The doorbell rang, and he rushed to open the door - no, he rushed to the doorway, fixed his clothes and his hair, and opened the door.

“Hey.”

Will’s big brown eyes greeted his vision, and her pupils widened as he snapped his fingers to play the music.

“Okay.” She smirked and placed her hands on her hips. “What’s going on here?”

“Why, it’s a celebration for you and I,” he answered.

Will nodded, her smirk turning into a surprised grin. “Seriously?”

“Look for yourself, Will.” Phobos gestured to the room.

Will stepped inside with her mouth agape, obviously awed at the scene before her.

“Going retro, aren’t we?”

“You were fond of such things.”

She eyed the neon signs, the blinds, and the meal that was obviously takeout from a diner nearby. “You’re good at this.”

“I’m no less than flawless.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

Will playfully hit him on the cheek. Phobos only chuckled. Some things just don’t change.

“So, will the keeper of my heart desire to have a dance before dinner?”

“…Phobos, you are so fucking cheesy.”

Her arms wrapped around his neck. He snapped his fingers again to change the track, before wrapping his own arms around her waist.

Swaying along to the music, Phobos’ mind flew. In the past, he would’ve used such an opportunity to trap her, cage her, and take the Heart for himself. That self of his would’ve whispered to Will, _‘You are a fool. You trusted me, and yet you knew who I am._ ’ And that tyrant would’ve proclaimed to the world that he finally had what he wanted, right in his hands: everlasting power.

But this self of his, this current self closed his eyes. He had no time for such grand schemes. He was a smart man, his smart mind to be used for grander schemes that he knew, by his scientific knowledge, would amount to positive results. The universe gave him a chance to live, to find himself again. If he wasted this opportunity, he would be a fool.

Phobos held Will closer to him as they slowed to a stop. The universe might slow itself on them, they who had been enemies once.

But for a while, he’d like to pretend that none of those horrible things happened. He’d like to pretend that barriers didn’t exist, that he was, once, powerful enough to give himself and his heart some much-needed peace.


End file.
